


four thousand volumes of metaphysics

by percocet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percocet/pseuds/percocet
Summary: “Four thousand volumes of metaphysics will not teach us what the soul is.”-Voltaire





	four thousand volumes of metaphysics

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to post this story for SO LONG now! i'm happy that i finally find the motivation to post it, and i hope i never lose this motivation again.
> 
> so... yeah. have a nice day/night/life. drink lots of water. don't stress over things and love yourself (and everybody else!) because everyone deserves love. ye4h.
> 
> pe4ce out.

“Everybody has different opinions about her. What’s yours? Is she smiling, or not?” Asked the women who had been standing next to Gerard as they both studied the painting for at least ten minutes. Gerard was silent for a moment. He had been in his comfort zone before she came. ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ he murmured to himself. The old lady looked at him, not understanding what he had said. He hoped his ears would be better when he was as old as her. He knew she wanted to ask about what he had said, her parted lips and that old lady frown she had going on was making it pretty plain and obvious, but he wasn't going to let her ask. His plan wasn't about staying. He eyed the painting as he thought about his answer, not caring about the look the lady was giving him. 'Can't she see?' He thought to himself, then finally looked back at her. He shooked his head at her- not forgetting to put an innocent smile on his face. Her impatience could even make him laugh, so that wasn't much of a problem. “None, ma’am. I think he’s just numb.” He said, and put his cold and aching hands in his pockets before he got up from the bench they had been sitting on, and left the place, leaving the lady with countless question marks on her mind.


End file.
